


Let Me Help Guide You (Clint x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help Guide You (Clint x Reader) Humor

    "You're a strange girl, _____."

    "I'll take that as a compliment,  _Legolas_ ."

    "Oh, God! Not you t-"

    "Whoa! I should start calling you  _Magic Mike_ instead."

    "It's long, huh?"

    "It  _is_  long. It might actually be too long for me. Though, I do like the head. That's a nice head. -!"

    "_____! Stop babbling and hold it already... Yeah. Here, let me help guide you."

    "O-okay."

    "Like this. How's that feel? Does it feel right?"

    "It feels weird."

    "Don't worry, you'll adjust with time." 

    The conversation between Agent Clint Barton and Agent _____ could be classified as anything  _but_  PG13. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the Avengers were all crammed and huddled over each other near the Hawk's personal training room at the tower. They were listening in on them with curious whispers and heated discussions as to who made the first move. It was no secret that _____ had been crushing on Clint for a while, _especially_ after he took her under his wing.

    "Shit!"

    "What's wrong, Stark," Natasha asked after Tony's whispered curse. He was the closest to the door with his ear on it.

    "It got quie-"

    The door to Clint's training room suddenly opened and the gang toppled over each other and spilled all over the floor (like bowling pins). "What the hell, guys?" Clint stood before the door, completely dressed, as _____ stood across the room with a bow and arrow in hand. She looked curiously at them before walking over.

    Tony chuckled nervously as Natasha stood up and dusted invisible dust from her arms. Bruce stood and fixed his glasses before Thor cleared his throat and left saying he needed something to drink.

    "Well!?" Clint waited.

    "Well, you see... You know... We thought you and _____ were finally getting it on, since she likes you and all."

    "TONY!!"

    A very red faced and sensitive _____ bolted out of the room after tossing the equipment at Tony's face with some force.

    After Tony spat some arrows out of his mouth Clint did a double take, his eyes trailing after _____ before registering what else Tony said. "So you wanted to listen in on us if we _were_?! Remind me to give you a black eye later!" Clint's voice trailed off as he rushed after _____. Not only did she have some explaining to do, but maybe he had a good chance after all... Cause, ya know? Everyone _but_ Clint knew about her crush on him.

    Thank God for training sessions. 

~*~Extended Ending~*~

    "So, since you like me and all, you think we can do some more,  _personal_ ,one-on-one lessons?"

    "Clint!"

**Author's Note:**

> This installment is dedicated to [DarkMatterNat](http://darkmatternat.deviantart.com), whom presented the idea and dialogue to me.  
> All rights to their respective owners. All I own is the plot.   
>   
>   
> [](http://orpheelin.deviantart.com/art/Do-not-steal-art-108854434)  
>  __  
> 
> 
>   
>   
>   
> [](http://liek.deviantart.com/art/Liek-thanks-you-32791375)  
> __  
>   
> 


End file.
